The Hug
by Cryztalix
Summary: A parody on the scene at the end of Kung Fu Panda 2 when Po hugs Tigress...of course, it took a while for them to get it just right. And by 'a while' I mean- EIGHT DAYS! ...Shifu doesn't seem to mind though,he's too busy waiting for someone to get hurt.


"_**The Hug"**_

_Cast_

Director

Po

Tigress

Furious Five

Shifu

**The Hug Scene, Take One!**

_ACTION!_

Tigress- (to Po) That was pretty hardcore.

Po- *hugs Tigress* Not as hardcore as you, ya little fluffy, furry, fuzzy, wuzzy-

*Po gets drop kicked*

Director- *facepalm* sigh…..

**The Hug Scene, Take Two!**

_ACTION!_

Tigress- (to Po) That was pretty hardcore.

Po- *hugs Tigress* …..

Tigress-…

Po-…

***SNAP!***

Po- W-what was that?

Tigress-…that was my back…..which you just managed to break. *falls limp*

Director- …this is gonna be a long day…

**The Hug Scene, Take Three!**

_ACTION!_

Tigress-* sigh* ….that was pretty….uh….um…LINE PLEASE!

Director- GAH!

_Three hours later…._

Director- OKAY, you two HAVE to be able to get it this time! You just HAVE to!

Tigress- Yeah sure…wait, what are we supposed to be doing again?

Po- Beats me, I'm just waiting for lunch.

Tigress- Po, we already had lunch…15 MINUTES AGO!

Po- NO WAY…..wow…wait, when did we have it?

Tigress-…..have what?

Director- GRRAAAUUUGH!

Po-…. whats wrong with THAT guy? *points at Jennifer Yuh Nelson, the KFP2 director*

Viper- Uh…Po…..the director is a LADY.

Po- NOT AGAIN, WHY IS EVERYONE FALSE ADVERTISING THEIR SEXUALITY?

Tigress- Their not…you're just an idiot. -_-

Mantis and Monkey- OHHHH BUUURRRN! *makes instigation noises*

Direction- EVERYONE, SHUT UP! OR I'LL HAVE TO GIVE YOU ALL DIALOUGE SCENES!

Everyone- …..

Po- wait…..but we already are-

Director- **SILENCE!**

Po- 0-0'

Director- Now, let's do this….

'**The Hug' Take Three- Thousand- Four- Hundred- and -Nine!**

_ACTION!_

Tigress- That was pretty hardcoe…

Po- *hugs Tigress*

Whole Cast- *Shocked expression*

Director- Yes…..we finally got it!

Tigress- …*sigh*

Po-*still hugging*

Tigress- um…Po….you can stop now…

Po-…*STILL hugging*

Director- I don't get it, WHAT DA FLUCK is he DOING? The scene only lasts for 3 seconds!

Crane- Well, how long has it been?

Director- 3 HOURS!

Crane-….well I don't see what the big deal is…

Director- *glares at Crane* GET. **OUT.**

Viper- Ohh…..a real 'PMS' moment is taking place…

Director- OH SHUT UP! That's why you're not the main character!

Po- What about the main character, now?

Tigress- *wakes up from her nap in Po's arms* UGH, **FINALLY!**

Director- ABOUT TIME YOU- wait, Tigress, you fell asleep in his arms?

Tigress- I'm a cat….you wouldn't understand.

Viper- TIGRESS! THE DIRECTOR WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU WISH YOU WERE THE MAIN CHARACTER BUT HOW YOU NEVER WILL BE!

Tigress- WHAT?

Director- N-NO I DID **NOT **! I was talking about YOU! *points at Viper*

Viper- Mmmhmmmm….sure you did….*whispers to Tigress* _Denial…_

Tigress- True dat.

Director- Look, can we just PLEASE get this scene right?

Po-….

Tigress-…

Okaayyy….

Director- YES!

'**The Hug' Take Three-Thousand-and…something….I forgot.**

_ACTION!_

Tigress- That was pretty hardcore..

Po- *smiles and hugs Tigress*

Whole Furious Five- 0-0'

Shifu- OH…..**SNAP!**

Everyone minus Po and Tigress- uh…when did you get here?

Shifu- SHH! This is my favorite part! When the cops come in and bust the criminal!

Director- W…what? This is a **MOVIE, **Not a SOAP OPERA!

Furious Five- SSHHHHH! NO! Let him have his moments!

Director- Uh….okaayy…

Tigress- *whispers to director* _Hey…he's doing it again….._

Po-….*still hugging*

Director and cast- NOT AGAIN! What is he doing?

Tigress-*sarcastically* Oh, gee, I don't know, why don't you ASK him.

Director- Don't you get smart with ME, young lady…tiger…animal.

Tigress- Um….you're not my MOM.

Director- Well, we'll see how your REAL mother thinks when she hears that you've been talking back to the DIRECTOR of the movie!

Tigress-…..

Director-…..uh…..oh yeah…..I forgot…..you're an orphan…*cough*

Po- *giggles*

Tigress- SO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY? *anger builds*

Director and others- *shake in fear*

Po-*STILL GIGGLING* Mmmmhhhh….Tigress, your fur smells good….

Tigress- *speechless*

Director-…

Furious Five-…

Shifu*returns with popcorn*-….So….who got shot?

_**END**_

_ Well…there ya go. Stupidity in a story. Ya gotta love it. Reviews if ya want._


End file.
